1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to mirrored Redundant Array of Independent Disks (RAID) random access performance enhancement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computing systems often include one or more host computers (“hosts”) for processing data and running application programs, storage for storing data, and a storage controller for controlling the transfer of data between the hosts and the storage. The storage may include mirrored Redundant Array of Independent Disks (RAID) storage devices. Storage controllers, also referred to as control units or storage directors, manage access to the mirrored RAID storage devices, which are comprised of numerous Hard Disk Drives (HDD) that maintain redundant copies of data (i.e., “mirror” the data). A storage controller may be described as a mechanism for managing access to a hard drive for read and write request operations, and a hard drive may be described as a storage device. Hosts may communicate Input/Output (I/O) requests to the storage space through the storage controller.
Conventional techniques send read and write request operations to each of two mirrored RAID storage devices. This is inefficient.
Thus, there is a need in the art for improved mirrored RAID random access performance by managing read and write request operations.